


Your dimples saved a life.

by IshaDevasya



Category: EXO (Band), GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Bottom Kim Seokjin | Jin, Bottom Kim Taehyung | V, Bottom Park Jimin, Boyfriends, F/M, Friendship, Gay Male Character, Gen, Heartbreak, Husbands, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Top Jeon Jungkook, Top Kim Namjoon | RM, Top Min Yoongi | Suga
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 05:38:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14805381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IshaDevasya/pseuds/IshaDevasya
Summary: Don't tell me bye bye,You make me cry cry,Love is lie lie.





	1. Seven hearts to save one life.

Yoongi can silence a whole room when his fingers start dancing on the piano keys, can it sush crying hearts too?

Jimin can bring a smile on anyone's face, why not his own?

Jungkook puts friendship before anything else, can love make a difference?

Soekjin has everyone in love with his face, well everyone but the purple-haired boy who refuses to meet his eyes and that doesn't settle well with his pride.

Taehyung is always loud, but is he loud enough for his love to be heard?

Namjoon is an intellectual with an IQ of 148, an intellectual who turns into a blubbering, stumbling, stammering mess in front of a certain blonde.

Hosoek has lots of love to give but will his love be enough to save a life?

Nora is fiercely loyal, loyal and protective enough to lay her heart on the line to save another.


	2. I know your secret.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Best friends don't keep secrets.

"Nora-yah", A voice calls out from outside, said girl, closes the books on the desk and moves to greet the visitor.

"Oh, Auntie Wang! Do you need help with cooking?" the girl asks as she spots the old woman standing by the front door.

"Oh no, no darling. I just came by to tell you that dinner will be ready in an hour, so finish your work and come on down, Yoongi is already waiting for you, he even brought home some mackerel when I mentioned you were craving them!" the old woman answers, a fond smile gracing her face.

"Of course he did that, you have to stop giving him chances to baby me auntie, or kookie will start to get jealous again" the girl replies with a tease.

"Well he won't be upset tonight, Tae and a friend of his will be moving in tomorrow, the kid can barely contain his excitement! Now don't be late, I'll be waiting." Mrs. Wang calls as she heads back downstairs. 

Nora heads back inside, taking a quick shower, not risking running a bath and having auntie send Yoongi up to call her if she ran late again. She leaves her short brunette her hair open, letting it air dry, having no patience to deal with styling it and rushes back downstairs just as she hears the front door to aunty's house opening.

"Finally! Auntie was going to send Yoongi to call you if you wouldn't have shown up now" Jungkook informs the girl from he's peeking outside before he pushes her indoors, both almost tripping over the slippers by the front door in their haste.

"I'm back!" the girl calls out receiving a "Dinner is almost ready" from the old woman, busy mixing the salad in the kitchen. The two younger ones move to the dining room, where Yoongi was already seated texting away on his phone. 

Nora moves to take her usual seat next to Yoongi when the older looks up and grabs at her hair, eyes complaining accusingly "Yah! Why haven't you dried your hair yet? How many times do I have to tell you to dry it as soon as you shower? I'm definitely taking you to the doctor if you catch a cold again"

"Here, catch!" Jungkook suddenly appears with a fresh towel in hand, having previously disappeared as soon as Yoongi noticed the girl.

"Come here you!" Yoongi makes the younger girl sit on the floor between his legs as he starts to dry her hair with the towel, scolding whenever the younger protested about him being too rough.

"Waah~ if only Jimin hyung saw this! lol, he'd stay mad at you for another week this time!" Jungkook teases, pointing an accusatory finger at Yoongi.

The older boys face visibly freezes the minute the younger one's words register in his mind. He stops his abuse on the girl's hair and slumps forward with a groan, head resting on the table.

"Hahaha Don't tell me he forgot their date again!" Nora comments, realizing the older boy was in trouble again. "How mad is he?" she asks, now sitting back up in seat, poking at Yoongi's head.

"Mad enough to ignore his calls, texts and even go out dancing with Kai and Taemin hyung! Jungkook answers, joining the girl in her mission to annoy Yoongi. 

"Uh-oh, that's really mad" she comments, tutting and teasing the older some more.

"Yoongi forgot their date again?" Auntie wang now stand at the doorway to the kitchen, watching the kids make Yoongi regret waking up today. "How are you going to get him to forgive you this time," she asks, joining thekids in their teasing.

"I don't know what to do! It was an honest mistake, I swear. It totally slipped my mind while I was in the studio" The oldest groans, peeking his eyes from behind the mop of hair covering his forehead, as Jungkook pushes it away to be able to see the older's reaction.

 

**********

 

Dinner was considerably a more cheerful thought than thinking of his mistakes and so Yoongi decided to cross that bridge when he came to it. All the four dive right into the food, chatting away about the day's activities. 

It was a tradition in their house. At dinner, everyone talked about their day. No secrets, no grudges, no lingering thoughts were taken to bed. Everyone spoke honestly and without any hesitation on the dinner table.

Mrs. Wang strongly believed in this tradition and eventually got the younger ones to adopt it too. The younger ones, quick to follow when they realized that it did, in fact, make living with each other so much easier and it also felt better to share their thoughts with friends than having them eat away at you from the inside by keeping it a secret.

"Cheer up Yoongi-yah," Auntie Wang tells him, lightly patting him on the shoulder.

"I'm sure Jiminie will understand once he sees what exactly is keeping you so busy these days"

"I get it that he's upset but does he have to go out with Taemin? I mean, at least I know Kai is dating someone but that Taemin is always flirting with Jimin, even if the latter is painfully oblivious of that" Yoongi grumbles, snatching away the last piece of fried potato wedge from Jungkook's chopsticks.

"Hyungggg ah waee~" Jungkook whines, before quickly shutting up when Nora places two pieces from her own bowl on top fo his rice, earning a toothy smile from the younger.

"To be fair, he is the only one being kept in the dark, everyone else knows what you're doing but poor chimchim has no clue. You have to cut him some slack for that" Auntie Wang adds. "You kind of asked for this" she adds laughing.

"Also I'm sure he's going to cry bucket loads when you finally come clean with him" the girl adds, smiling as she pictures that going down.

"True, no matter how much you drive him up walls, he's still a softie when it comes to you hyung" Jungkook comments making the older boys face turn a healthy shade of pink compared to his otherwise pale features.

Dinner is quickly over with, the younger two clean the floor and table while Yoongi loads the dishwasher after sending off Mrs. Wang early to bed.

"You need to debut your new recipe at the restaurant tomorrow or I'm sure your customers will start a protest if you make them wait another day, so get some beauty sleep now" Yoongi reminds her as he pushes her towards her bedroom.

He joins the other two at the front door, after switching off all the lights and punches in the number, locking the door after them.

"Alright, kids! Let's get back indoors, I've got a confession to make tomorrow and I don't fancy showing up in front of Jimin looking like a zombie, I think he already hates me enough at the moment" The older comments, as they head back upstairs to their duplex flat.

Once inside, Yoongi heads straight to bed, yelling a "G'night Kids" as the door closes after him. The younger two remain in the kitchen, Nora heating some water as Jungkook settled himself on one of the stools surrounding the kitchen island.

"Nora~ please make me a cup of hot chocolate? Please please please?" the younger sings, pulling his best puppy face as the girl heats up some milk on the side after seeing his face.

"Alright! You have to carry me upstairs, you know the deal," she tells in answer, grinning as the younger quickly nods in agreement.

"Done!" the younger is quick to agree as he cradles the cup of hot chocolate when the girl places it in his hands. 

"I still don't understand why you have to drink a glass of warm water every night before bed. Milk is so much better" he comments, sipping on his chocolate milk.

"So Tae is moving in tomorrow, will you be able to sleep tonight?" the older teases, completely ignoring the boy's earlier comment.

"Agghhh I know! I know! I haven't slept the last three nights ever since he told me!" Jungkook squeaks out, his cheeks turning red. "Can I sleep with you tonight?" He asks quietly putting down his cup of chocolate milk.

"Okay, as long as you don't hog the blanket" Nora replies, setting the stools and turning off the lights as the Jungkook leaves the mugs by the sink and bends in front of the older to give her the promised ride up the stairs.

"There's an extra blanket at the bottom of the closet, grab that and settle down," the girl tells him, heading to the ensuite bathroom to change into her pajamas. 

Jungkook is all settled in bed, blankets wrapped around him, turning him into a temporary cocoon when Nora joins him, lying down opposite the boy, facing him.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" she starts, knowing the boy never found it easy to express his worries and emotions. He always needed a little push, a little coaxing.

"I don't know how much longer I can keep this up, just being around him is enough to turn me mute and now he'll be living here" Jungkook squeaks out, visibly embarrassed about the nervous mush he turns into whenever Taehyung was in the same room as him.

"I don't see what the problem here is, that boy speaks enough for the both of you" Nora teases him, pinching him in the cheeks.

"Sehun and Lay hyung already tease me enough about it ever since they found out" Jungkook is quite, his voice barely above a whisper. Nora knows he's now anxious, the boy was never one to be upfront about his feelings.

"What if - if-if he doesn't even like me like that? What if he likes that Baeakhyun kid from his Art class? I can't lose Tae-Hyung, our friendship is more important than my feelings for him" he lets out a sniffle, hands sneaking out from the blanket cocoon, wrapping around the girl as Nora slowly scoots forward, pulling the younger closer and running a hand through his hair, it always helped to calm down the younger.

"Gukkie-yah, don't worry that pretty little head of yours, okay? Tae would be an idiot if he acted the way he did, around you, and claim to not be equally head over heels for you as you are for him" Nora explains, wiping the tears that have now made way their apprearance on the youngers cheeks.

"Mhhmm"

Its, quite for a minute before Jungkook speaks up again, " ... you sleep now, I know you're tired from all that work today" Jungkook lets out a quiet sigh, brushing a few stray strands of hair that is falling over the older's eyes, as he settles closer to the brunette, pondering about his feelings and what tomorrow will bring.

"Night night Gukkie" Nora mumbles, already half asleep.

Jungkook focuses on the soft breathing of the girl, letting it lull him to sleep. 

"Hang on tight Nora-yah. You don't talk about it but that doesn't mean we don't know, we're your best friends idiot, we know how stubborn you can get. He'll be here and he'll keep you warm my little wolf" 

Jungkook places a soft kiss on the girl's forehead as she sleeps soundly, one arm wrapped protectively around the younger's middle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please give some love if you liked it so far! 
> 
> Kudos and comments always encourage me to continue!


End file.
